narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mioko Namikaze
She has a tendency of singling in on one goal and becoming very passionate about completing it, even when it was originally on a whim. She prefers using jutsus rather than hand to hand fighting. Her last name is Namikaze, from her father Akio. Her mother Chouko Tanaka, who she got her flaming red hair from, changed her name to Namikaze after they married. Her parents were responsible for making a special kind of metal and they had learned how to do it by accident. Mioko and Natsuki are the only two who know how to make it correctly. Background Childhood Nurtured by her kind parents, she grew to be terribly spoiled at a very young age. She was a "princess" and normally got whatever she wanted. Due to her father being able to make the(nearly) unbreakable metal, her father was taken by a shinobi after her fourth birthday. Only a month later her mother was injured by robbers, and left in a coma. Her elderly grandmother(on her father's side) lived in Konoha, so she was escorted(carried because she was so little) there by a Jonin and dropped off at her gramma's home. Because of her spoiled nature, she was enrolled in the academy in order to teach her how to value what she has. At first Mioko hated the school, the rules, and the annoying teacher, but it wasn't as bad when she made friends with Kanna a hyper girl named Kanna just appeared. They clicked instantly, and because of Kanna's drive to become a strong shinobi Mioko payed more attention in class. She found out something surprising, evidently the teacher wasn't as lame as she thought he was. Kanna's grades were much better than Mioko's, and even though she really liked her she started competing with her. It started out with tests, races, and training(hand to hand). Her competetive nature got more intense when they learned a few Jutsus. She had a natural talent for it, but Kanna had a greater passion. She lost more fights than she won and it drove her crazy. When she graduated the academy, she said that whoever could win their love's affection would win their final fight. But unlike Kanna with Naruto, Mioko only liked Sasuke because of his looks and talent. Part I: 12-13 She was assigned to a three man team with Kisho, Hiroshi, and her sensei Hana. Even though she was seperated from her rival, she strived to win their last academy challenge. She soon realised that Sasuke was actually really... annoying. He was really self absorbed and rude. Through out the week she was horribly depressed, but she thought maybe if given a chance he wasn't so bad. She decided to try a different approach and find out why he acted like he did. She found out that he lost his loved ones at a very young age as well, and felt guilty about her behaviour. There was an annoying pink haired freak on his team, but she didn't take her seriously because of the girls petty behaviour towards her other teammate, Naruto. Sasuke made a comment on how she should be training and she challenged him to a fight. He declined. She spent the rest of the year fighting her teammates and Kanna, took her low level missions seriously, and grew even more set on beating that arrogant Uchiha. She challenged him a few more times(when they actually saw each other) not because she was interested in fighting, but because it irritated her that he thought he was better than her. Noticing how she was upset, pacing, and possibly scolding an invisable shinobi, her teammates invited her to have lunch with them. She snapped at Kisho before she even realised it was him and immediately appologised for it. Interlude: Part II: 15-17 Appearance *Bright red hair *Pink eyes *Pale skin *When she is hanging around Konoha she wears either blue, purple, pink, or rarely green(she asked lee if his jumpsuit helped him move faster and ended up buying a suit(Guy sensei said she looked youthful in it so she decided to use it for training occasionally)) *She mainly wears black and white when she goes on missions. Abilities and faults Mioko has great chakra control, and stamina. Kekkei Genkai Her kekkei genkai is called "Rikoru kako" literally meaning "recall past". As it's name states, it gives the user the ability to temporarily relive events from a certain time. However, the user cannot physically change anything in the past. It's a weak gene, so it's surprising it even passed down to her in the first place. When it's activated the user's eyes become slightly brighter and their pupils disappear. After the chuunin exam she used her rikoru kako to Relationships Kanna- sister-like relationship Category:DRAFT